Un nuevo niño
by Alexholahola
Summary: Qué pasaría si Naruto conoció a alguien con un sueño parecido al suyo que hubiera pasado si hubiera otro huérfano en konoha
1. Chapter 1

El civil

Kim un niño pelirrojo de ojos azules, él vivía en el orfanato de konoha ya que sus padres habían muerto en el ataque del kyubi, el niño era muy tímido siempre miraba el suelo cuando la gente pasaba a su lado, un día el niño se despertó ya que había escuchado gritos de alguien en el baño, y al parecer el solo los escucho ya que todos estaban dormidos, el niño se levanto y se dirigió al baño, sin hacer ruido abrió la puerta, lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras hay en el baño estaba la persona más feliz que conocía gritándose al espejo Naruto él era un año menor y un niño como él asiendo sé eso

-no llores, vamos no debes llorar debes de ser fuerte, no llores MALDICION—el pequeño Naruto le gritaba a su reflejo en el espejo , porque lo hacía él tenía que sonreír, Kim a paso lento se puso a su lado y Naruto pudo ver que alguien más estaba en el baño con el,- tú me viste?—pánico había en su voz en la voz de un niño había miedo por verlo llorar—por favor no le digas a la encargada no quiero que me castigue—sus ojos con lágrimas se llenaban cada ves más y más del miedo

-Naruto sabes porque lloramos—Naruto movió la cabeza en negación —lloramos porque hemos sufrido, porque tenemos un corazón que nos convierte en humanos y buenas personas no te pidas no llorar nunca te dañes por eso ya que eso te convierte en un buen niño—Naruto se le quedo viendo segundo, y se dio cuenta que en los ojos de Kim había lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas, Kim se limpió las lágrimas y empezó una amena charla con Naruto hasta que el sueño les gano y decidieron ir a dormir.

Dos años después

Dos años habían pasado desde que el joven Naruto y Kim se conocieron su amistad había crecido en estos años, tanto fue así que el día que corrieron a Naruto del orfanato Kim se fue con el una semana pasó para que, el Hokage le diera un lugar para vivir a Naruto y unos segundos para que Naruto invitara a vivir con él a Kim y menos para que el aceptara

Pero de eso hace mucho hoy el joven Kim entraba a la academia Ninja con el deseo de volverse lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar que otro niño sufra la pérdida de sus padres, si sus deseos eran fuertes pero la timidez lo aplastó cuando llegó a la puerta, sintió una presión tan al ver a los jóvenes siendo acompañados de sus padres, pero también vio a otros solos, vio otros iguales a él, a paso lento entro mientras miraba el suelo, una mala idea ya que chocó con un árbol provocando que cayera de espalda, el cerro los ojos mientras se sobaba la espalda, aún en el suelo

-oye estas bien lo siento en que no estaba viendo por dónde iba—que el árbol me ablo esos fueron sus pensamientos, hasta que abrió los ojos y vio a una niña de su edad de pelo corto y ojos de color negro casi tan negros como su cabello, ella llevaba un lindo vestido blanco con estampados rojos, Kim por un momento se había perdido en los ojos de la pequeña pero despertó de su ensueño al ver como la niña le tendía la mano – bueno ven deja te ayudo— Kim no supo porque pero no tomó su ayuda se levanto como un rayo y vio que ella aún seguía con la mano extendida, el parpadeo en confusión, ella cansada se dio media vuelta y se fue de hay

-qu.. Que acaba de pasar— sin tomarle más importancia miro el suelo y vio un pequeño collar con una extraña piedra roja, sin pensarlo lo puso en su bolsillo, pasó a paso el joven llegó a su salón y hay vio a más de treinta niños, al parecer el era el último, con la mirada busco un asiento y lo vio en lo más alto hasta atrás a un lado de un chico de pelo largo negro y unas extrañas cejotas, sin tomarle importancia camino hacia el asiento y espero a que llegara su maestro, segundos pasaron para que llagara una joven maestra al parecer

-buenos días mi nombre es Yugao Uzuki y seré su maestra durante este año, bien que tal si empezamos con las presentaciones...

Espero les guste sé que no es mucho pero apenas comienza ya verán que se pondrá interesante, quizás, no lo sé, tal vez puede ser jeje

Buenos días y buenas noches, esto es todo y me despido


	2. Chapter 2

La presentación

-bueno comencemos tu como te llamas y cuáles son tus sueños—y así comenzaron todos a presentarse uno tras otro, Kim presto atención a cada uno sin perderse nada

-mi nombre es Neji Hyuga, mi destino y deseo es proteger a la heredera del clan— un joven niño de pelo largo con una cinta en la frente habló, pero lo más extraño fue la forma en la que hablo ya que parecía tener cierto rencor cuando dijo su "destino", no muchos lo notaron pero hay estaba el odio en sus palabras

-muy bien el siguiente—Yugao tomó nota del odio en este pequeño pero lo entiendo cómo no tener odio cuando te marcan para ser el sirviente de tu familia

-yo soy Tenten, mi sueño es llegar a ser una gran mujer como la gran sannin Tsunade—una pequeña con una blusa rosa y un pantalón negro, todos lo vieron esta era una niña muy energética

-espero que lo logres, muy bien el siguiente—esta niña le recordó a ella, cuando su sueño era ser como su sensei, la pequeña feliz por las palabras de su maestra se sentó y a su lado otra pequeña se levanto

-yo soy la gran y poderosa Yuki Shiroi, yo seré la kunoichi más poderosa—la pequeña niña hablo mientras se cruzó de brazos ella tenía los ojos de un color plateado pero si sus ojos eran raros su pelo suelto lo era más ya que era de un extraño color blanco que recordaba al color de la nieve, su ropa consistía en un lindo vestido morado, muchos se rieron de su llamativa forma de hablar ella volteo a ver a un niño que está atrás de ella que se estaba riendo y como un rayo se lanzó asía el, entonces la risa se detuvo y los temblores empezaron al ver cómo terminó el niño al que se le había lanzado, él era calvo?

-bueno el siguiente, y por favor señorita Yuki contrólese—miedo es lo que muchos niños tenía, pero habían aprendido algo nuevo y eso era que no se debían burlar de Yuki, que los miraba a todos buscando su siguiente presa o eso sentían

-mi nombre es Seika Uchiha, mi sueño mmm quiero tener una vida feliz—la pequeña con la que Kim se había encontrado al parecer era una uchiha, sin los deseos de poder de un uchiha esto era muy extraño y al parecer todos los niños se habían enamorado de la niña ya que tenían corazones en los ojos, hasta el más serio Neji parecía interesado en Seika, Kim no sabia que pasaba al ver como algunos querían hablarle desesperadamente, no le tomó importancia y se empezó a poner nervioso al ver como se acercaba su turno, mientras Seika se ponía nerviosa por recibir tanta atención de sus compañeros

-chicos cállense y vuelvan a sus asientos eh que se sienten AHORA¡- un grito y todos se callaron no hubo más ruido, hasta los grillos se empezaron a escuchar, minutos y Yugao se empezó a desesperar, miraba a todos hasta que un niño se levanto muy lentamente

-mi nombre es Rock lee, mi sueño es llegar a ser un gran ninja—todos vieron al pequeño que estaba temblando, algunos se querían reír pero se aguantaban por miedo a su maestra

-buen sueño si te esfuerzas lo podrías lograr—el niño pronto dejó de temblar y una sonrisa resplandeciente apareció en el mientras se sentaba – bien el siguiente – y con lentitud Kim se levanto

-yo soy Kim Tsuyo, mi sueño es ser fuerte tan fuerte para proteger a todos en la aldea para que nadie sufra la pérdida de un ser querido – todos no hubo nadie que no mirara a Kim, Yugao miraba a este niño con sorpresa pero con un poco de compasión, un solo pensamiento rondaba su cabeza (el mundo ninja, no es para ti)

-bueno ya que terminamos con las presentaciones es hora de comenzar con las clases—

Años después

5 años habían pasado y hoy era el día donde los equipos serían forjados el día más esperado por muchos de los estudiantes, todos estaban esperando que su maestra entrará, pero uno tenía los nervios a flor de piel, y ese era Kim conocido por nadie nunca llegó hacer amigos, siempre estuvo hasta atras, nunca hablo con nadie y nadie habló con el, en realidad sí hizo una amiga su maestra, al principio se preocupo porque no hablaba con nadie, poco a poco le fue agarro cariño al pequeño, lo acompañaba a su casa, le daba consejos y tanto fue su cariño que decidió entrenador después de terminar las clases, fue duro dadas sus bajas reservas de chakra, así que se concentraron en mejorar su fuerza y velocidad pero gracias a esto se había hecho fuerte muy fuerte para su edad, ella había dicho que le tenía una sorpresa para cuando se graduara y hoy era ese día, Kim tenía las ganas de saber que era esta sorpresa pero estaba un poco triste de saber que hoy ella ya no sería su sensei.

Minutos pasaron para que Yugao entrara en la sala vistiendo con el chaleco característico de los jounin, su pelo atado en una coleta la asía ver muy bella en sus manos tenía una katana de funda negra de mango un extraño color plata oscuro todos la miraban ya que su sensei nunca había llevado una espada a la academia,

-bueno ahora nombraré al novato del año que obtuvo las mejores calificaciones en todas las áreas y tiene la voluntad del fuego en el—ella dijo con un gran orgullo en su voz, mientras todos miraban a Neji el que consideraban como el más fuerte -Kim Tsuyo el Genin más fuerte de esta generación el futuro depara muchas cosas para ti por favor pasa al frente—un fuerte "Eh" lleno el salón quién era este chico nadie sabía quién era el y como era posible que él fuera el novato del año eso era imposible, estos pensamientos rondaban en muchos de los recién nombrados Genin, lo miraron, el que ahora llevaba una chaqueta igual a la de Naruto solo que esta era plateada, y un pantalón negro, algunas chicas empezaron a murmurar su extraña vestimenta y su pelo tan largo igual o más que el de Neji, cuando llegó al frente él hizo una reverencia a la sensei y otra a sus compañeros—felicidades por ser el novato del año, estoy segura que un día tu nombre será escuchado por todo el mundo—

Y ese es todo por hoy, espero sea de su agrado porque es del mío jeje

Bueno adiós me despido, les deseo lo mejor cuídense


	3. Equipo 4

Equipo 4

—muy bien, equipo diez Rock Lee, Ten-Ten y Neji Hyuga...— Ten-Ten y Rock Lee miraron a Neji Hyuga que los miraba con superioridad —equipo cuatro Yuki Shiroi...— Yuki llevaba una blusa sin mangas de un color morado oscuro con vendas negras en sus brazos hasta sus codos con un pantalón holgado completamente negro —Seika Uchiha...— ella llevaba una blusa de manga larga color azul oscuro, con un pescador blanco con una venda en su pierna izquierda —y Kim Tsuyo— algunos segundos pasaron para que empezara...

—¡yo con esa, ni muerta no lo acepto!— gritaron molestas las dos chicas del equipo mientras se miraban, uno podría decir que de sus ojos salía rayos que se enfrentaban entre sí

—muy bien, sus senseis vendrán dentro de poco, equipo cuatro por favor síganme— los del equipo cuatro la miraron raro pero hicieron caso y la siguieron hasta el techo de la academia

—am ¿sensei porque nos trajo aquí?— pregunto Yuki mientras seguía mirando a Seika con enojo y vise versa, para mala suerte de Kim que se había sentado en medio de ellas

—bueno pos resulta que soy la sensei del equipo 4— dijo con una sonrisa Yugao, y esas palabras fueron suficientes para que el enojo o mala suerte desaparecieran por una gran sorpresa

—espere sensei usted será nuestra am bueno será la sensei de nuestro equipo, eso es sorprendente— dijo Kim mientras miraba a su amiga, a su sensei la mujer que le enseño más de lo que tenía que hacer, ella era una hermana para el

—se supone que tendríamos que presentarnos pero ya que nos conocemos no es necesario verdad, muy bien mañana tendremos la verdadera prueba de graduación y antes de que pregunten si ustedes aprobaron el examen que se dio aquí pero ese solo era para ver a los que podían hacer el verdadero examen sin riesgo de muerte— Kim no estaba sorprendido porque ya le había dicho, Seika parecía entender el motivo de tal prueba y Yuki tenía completamente la boca y ojos abiertos de la sorpresa —muy bien nos vemos mañana en el campo de entrenamiento cuatro— y entonces ella desapareció en un remolino mientras Kim se acercó la barandilla y miro los rostros de los Hokages, una sonrisa en su rostro apareció, sin que se diera cuenta sus compañeras se pusieron a su lado con sus respectivos pensamientos, entonces miro a sus compañeras que parecían estar en blanco

—bueno tengo que ir al trabajo nos vemos— dijo Kim mientras saltaba por la barandilla, Yuki y Seika se miraron mientras se sonreían, su amistad era rara pero era muy buena en la academia se habían hecho amigas y rivales en su carrera ninja pero fuera de eso eran las mejores amigas

—oye y si vamos a comer algo— dijo Seika a lo que Yuki aceptó, mientras caminaban para bajar por las escaleras

Unos minutos después las chicas se encontraban en el mejor restaurante del pueblo, esperando ser atendidas, mientras platicaban de cosas sin sentido

—muy bien que les sirvo señorita...— el mesero callo al ver a las dos que estaban hay sentadas, las jóvenes se sorprendieron al ver a Kim "él Genin más fuerte de su generación" siendo un mesero — señoritas que van a querer— dijo recuperándose de su sorpresa

—aa.. Me da unos dangos con miel y un té verde— dijo Seika mientras miraba a Kim que vestía un traje negro con un mandil eso era algo digno de ver

—yo... Yo quiero unos dangos dulces y un té helado— dijo Yuki, Kim apuntó lo que querían y se fue a la cocina —oye no vi mal verdad era Kim cierto— dijo Yuki desconcertada

—si, sabes nunca e visto a un ninja sirviendo mesas si no es por una misión— dijo Seika mirando la puerta por donde Kim había desaparecido y volvía a aparecer con una bandeja que llevaba sus platillos y bebidas, el les dejo sus platillos y con un "qué aprovechen" se alejó a servir otra mesa, para ellas eso era rebajarse ya que no habían entrenado tanto para servir mesas

—oye Anko prometiste que te comportarías— decía Yugao entrando por la puerta con su mejor amiga, que acaba de golpear a un hombre afuera

—¡fue su culpa, me tocó el trasero y que agradezca que no le corte el...!—

—disculpe señorita podría dejar de gritar— dijo Kim poniéndose enfrente de Anko que se le quedo mirando mientras una cabeza de serpiente empezó a aparecer por su manga— Yugao-sensei, siempre es un gusto verla aquí, ella viene con usted—dijo Kim con sorpresa de que alguien así fuera amiga de su sensei, y Anko ella no entendía nada, hasta que lo comprendió

—este es el mocoso del que tanto hablas— dijo Anko mientras seguía a Yugao y Kim que las estaba guiando a su mesa ignorándola por completo, entonces un plan llego a su mente — y enserio tiene un buen cuerpo como dices— una sonrisa lleno su rostro al ver como ambos tropezaron pero se recuperaron y siguieron caminando

—Yugao-sensei está es su amiga de la que me contó, que ningún hombre aguanta— dijo Kim provocando que tropezará Anko, y una pequeña sonrisa lleno el rostro de Yugao de burla ella nunca le había contado de Anko pero él siempre sabia defenderse inventando cosas

—que dices mocoso cualquier hombre quisiera pasar una noche conmigo— decía haciendo una pose provocativa, muchos hombres de hay tuvieron un sangrado de nariz y una que otra mujer también, entonces Kim volteo a mirarla por unos segundo y siguió caminando llevando las a su mesa, entonces Anko se sintió vencedora, cuando llegaron a la mesa Kim volteo y miro a Anko

—si tienes razón, es lo único que quieren, una noche— dijo Kim con una sonrisa en su boca mientras se iba a la cocina, Yugao se estaba riendo mientras Anko tenía la boca abierta

—bueno tú ganas esta mocoso— dijo Anko sonriendo, mientras en la mesa de alado Seika y Yuki tenían la boca abierta por la locura que habían visto, su compañero era una persona peculiar, todo había sido muy raro para ella.

En los campos de entrenamiento número cuatro se encontraba el equipo número siete esperando la llegada de su sensei que apareció unos minutos después con un gato en sus brazos

—buenos días— dijo Yugao mientras soltaba el gato que corrió asía el bosque, los Genins se les hizo raro pero igual no dijeron nada —muy bien su prueba será fácil solo tienen que atrapar al gato, comiencen—

—espere la prueba es atrapar un gato tonto— dijo Yuki como si su sensei estuviera loca

—¡cállate Yuki los gatos no son tontos!— le grito Seika entonces comenzaron a discutir, durante uno, dos, tres varios minutos duró su discusión

—¡Aaah!— grito Kim desde el bosque que hace minutos había entrado en busca del gato las chicas miraron el bosque y entonces vieron como Kim salía con el gato en sus brazos y el rostro pálido del miedo ya que una serpiente gigante lo estaba persiguiendo las chicas al ver el tamaño de dicha serpiente gritaron del susto, mientras Yugao se golpeaba la frente

—maldicion Anko enserio— se quejó Yugao, mientras entre los árboles escondida Anko se reía a más no poder, entonces vio como Kim se daba la vuelta y aventaba al gato asía arriba y le lanzaba dos Shuriken dirigidas a los ojos de la serpiente dejándola completamente ciega entonces desde atrás dos Jutsus rugieron

—Jutsu Futon: Renkudan/ Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu— pronunciaron al mismo tiempo, Kim brinco atrapando el gato en el aire y esquivando el Jutsu de las chicas que se habían mezclado formando una enorme bola de fuego azul que carbonizó completamente a la serpiente dejando solo una mancha negra en el suelo, entonces la risa de Anko desapareció, y se fue pensando en un nuevo plan

—eso... ¡Wow! Que Jutsu tan poderoso— dijo Kim con envidia en su rostro al saber que nunca aria un Jutsu de tal nivel, Yugao no pasó por alto la molestia en su voz y sabía exactamente el porque era

—¡oye no se vale yo la quería acabar!— gritaron al mismo tiempo Yuki y Seika, volviendo a discutir por cosas sin importancias

—bueno sensei aquí tiene su gato— dijo Kim entregándole el gato —entonces que pasamos su prueba— sonrío Kim de forma arrogante

—tu arrogancia te va causar problemas Kim— le dijo Yugao mientras le sonreí —y si han pasado, se las puse fácil ya que conozco su nivel— río nerviosamente, porque en verdad esperaba que el "gato demonio de konoha" fuera más difícil de atrapar—bueno ya que terminamos tan pronto vamos a entrenar un poco— las chicas parecían estar en otro mundo mientras discutían ya con molestia Yugao las tomo del cuello de sus blusas y las arrastró hasta un gran lago que estaba hay, con fuerza las arrojó asía el, cuando Cayeron en el agua fría de inmediato trataron de salir pero el agua se sentía más pesadas de lo normal, cada brazada que daban al nadar les costaba mucha fuerza, cuando llegaron a la orilla vieron como Kim entraba al agua con un short

—oye oye que haces— dijo Yuki mientras se levantaba y miraba el lago

—am ¿que está haciendo?, sensei— pregunto Seika al ver a su compañero que no se veía parecía

—no se preocupen, está entrando, bueno ustedes dos vengan conmigo— dijo Yugao mientras caminaba hacia unos árboles ellas la siguieron, pero en su mente aún seguían pensando porque no a salido —bueno ustedes van a escalar árboles— termino Yugao llamando la atención de las dos Genins y tapando sus oídos al escuchar el fuerte "Eh" de las chicas

Mientras en lo profundo del lago se podía ver a Kim en posición de meditación entonces abrió los ojos, se levanto y empezó a dar golpes bajo el agua, pero no había restricciones sus movimientos fluían junto al agua, el se había mezclado con la naturaleza del agua, el agua iba a donde el golpeaba siguiendo su puño como un soldado a su capitán


	4. Primera misión

Primera misión

dos semanas habían pasado desde que se habían graduado, en las que sólo entrenaban su fuerza y velocidad habían aumentado, Yuki y Seika siempre se preguntaban del porque Kim no entrenaba con ellas, el solo entraba al agua y no salía hasta que su sensei lo llamaba la respuesta de su sensei es que tenía su propio estilo de entrenamiento, la amistad entre Yuki y Seika había mejorado mucho, sus intentos por hablar con Kim no habían funciona, ahora las chicas se encontraban en su día de descanso en el campo de entrenamiento, ellas se estaban enfrentando en una lucha mano a mano a una velocidad impresionante, en un movimiento Seika logró golpear a Yuki en el estomago mandándola a rodar asía atrás, ella lo más rápido que pudo se levanto y de inmediato tuvo que esquivar varios Kunais que le lanzó su amiga, cuando los esquivó tuvo qué cubrirse de una patada dirigida a su rostro, y volvieron en su intercambio de golpes pero de inmediato Yuki se sintió abrumada por los golpes de su amiga le empezaba a dar, Seika empezaba a tener una expresión de furia en su rostro, en ese momento estaba recordando el momento en el que Itachi masacro a su clan, el momento exacto en el que ella y Sasuke se enfrentaron a el y no pudieron hacer nada, ella no veía a Yuki ella estaba viendo a su hermano Itachi, poco a poco Yuki fue perdiendo velocidad recibiendo varios golpes entonces Seika sacó un Kunai que apuntó al corazón de Yuki lista para apuñalarla pero antes de que pudiera golpearla, una piedra impacto en su mano provocando que lo soltara y Yuki aprovechó para golpéala en el rostro, ella se quedó en el suelo sin levantarse

—ya despertaste— dijo Yuki mirando a su amiga que tenía sus manos en el rostro tapando su enojo y las lágrimas que estaban apuntó de salir

—yo lo siento mucho Yuki— dijo Seika con la voz quebrada, Yuki se sentó junto a ella y le empezó a ser cosquillas al principio se resistió pero termino riendo y olvidando todo lo que había pasado y la piedra que había salvado a Yuki, una piedra que había sido lanzada desde el fondo del lago por Kim que había sentido lo que pasaba, pero cuando vio que había sido un "accidente" lo dejo y siguió en su entrenamiento sin que ellas se dieran cuenta que él estaba hay

—bueno sigamos Seika— dijo Yuki preparada para el siguiente asalto —esta ves voy a ganar— entonces a paso lento Seika se levanto con una sonrisa lista para el siguiente asalto olvidando lo que había pasado

Ya al anochecer en el campo de entrenamiento 4 no había nadie las dos Genins se habían ido hace tiempo, pero en el lago se podía ver a Kim con un short blanco su pelo se pegaba a su espalda el estaba caminando sobre el agua en dirección a la orilla, cuando salió busco sus cosas que estaban en la rama de un árbol, cuando se estaba vistiendo vio el collar que había usado desde hace años, con cuidado se lo puso en el cuello y siguió su camino a casa

Kim caminaba por la aldea con las manos metidas en las bolsas de su pantalón, mientras la gente a su alrededor lo miraban con odio, otros escupían a sus pies entonces a lo lejos varios niños pequeños se acercaron corriendo a el, entre ellos había una niña muy llamativa de pelo azulado y ojos color morados que vestía un hermoso vestido rojo, la niña se lanzó sobre Kim abrazándolo con cariño cuando lo soltó de un brinco llegó al suelo y se le quedo viendo con ojos tristes, mientras los demás niños detrás parecían molestos

–onii-chan estos niños me están molestado— los niños la miraron como si estuviera mintiendo y así era, bueno los niños estaban hablando mal de su amigo y ella les había aventado tierra y así comenzó la persecución

—así que están molestando a mi onee-chan mocosos— dijo Kim de tal forma que algunos mechones de su cabello se habían levantado y sus ojos brillaban los niños de inmediato salieron corriendo mientras la niña se abrazaba su mano y juntos siguieron caminando mientras platicaban de cosas sin sentido, minutos después seguían caminando pero ahora la niña estaba comiendo un helado entonces los niños de antes aparecieron enfrente con sus padres, la niña apretó con fuerza la mano de Kim que se había detenido

—mocoso, esa niña estuvo molestando a mi hijo— dijo un hombre alto y fornido que llevaba un palo en la mano

—¡y!— dijo Kim, como si le importara una mierda lo que él opinara

—pos que yo seré el que la castigue, debe saber que no puede hacer lo que le plazca— dijo el hombre caminando hacia ellos, cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca trato de agarrar a la niña, pero fue sujetado por Kim que apretó su brazo cortando la circulación de la sangre, el hombre de inmediato trato de golpearlo con el palo que llevaba en la otra mano, pero con un movimiento de Kim el hombre se encontraba de cara al piso inconsciente, los demás padres al ver lo sucedido lo atacaron, pero antes de que pudieran acercarse pequeñas gotas de agua se formaron en el aire y los golpearon en la frente dejándolos inconscientes

—¡que está pasando aquí!— dijo un anbu qué había aparecido de la nada

—tu sabes lo que paso, bueno vamonos Jukyo— dijo Kim mientras se subía a la pequeña en sus hombros, ella estaba sonriendo ya no le molestaban este tipo de cosas, el anbu se sorprendió que supiera que él estaba desde el principio entonces el anbu se llevó a los hombres al hospital

Los dos "hermanos" habían llegado a su casa una pequeña casa que habían comprado con el dinero que juntaron Kim y Naruto de sus trabajos, cuando abrieron la puerta vieron un pantalón naranja en el suelo de la entrada, y pudieron escuchar unos fuertes ronquidos provenir de la pequeña sala y si hay dormido en una de las sillas estaba Naruto,que parecía todo golpeado, se había excedido con su entrenamiento, siempre era así, siempre se excedía

Kim tomó a su viejo amigo en brazos y lo llevo a su habitación cuando llegó a la puerta la pequeña Jukyo, le abrió la puerta mientras ella busco en sus cajones y Kim lo dejaba en su cama Jukyo había sacado una cobija tapado a Naruto, ellos con cuidado salieron para dejarlo dormir, entonces Kim fue a la cocina y preparo un poco de pan tostado con huevo y algunos vegetales cuando termino los dos se pusieron a comer y como cualquier niña pequeña Jukyo no quería comer sus verduras pero con las palabras mágicas que funcionaba con Naruto, la hizo comer y esas eran "te quedaras enana", cuando terminaron Kim fue a revisar que faltaba de comida o cosas para limpiar, mientras Jukyo leía unos libros sobre el chacka, unos minutos después y Kim se encontraba explicándole a Jukyo lo que no entendía, eso hasta que la pequeña niña se encontraba más dormida que despierta al igual que con Naruto la tomo en brazos y la llevo a su habitación para que pudiera dormir, en cuanto la dejo en la cama ella cerró sus ojos, el la tapo con una cobija y salió de hay en dirección a su cuarto, y hay en una mesita de noche se podía ver una foto de los tres Naruto a un lado Kim en el centro y Jukyo del otro lado, los tres tenían una gran sonrisa, así Kim se dejó caer en la cama cayendo profundamente dormido sin importarle que tuviera los pies fuera

En la mañana Kim se despertó y empezó a cocinar bolas de arroz con rostro de gatitos y las puso en una lonchera de color rosa luego empezó a cocinar un poco de Ramen con verduras, cuando termino dejó todo en la mesa y escribió un mensaje en una notita que dejó junto a la comida que decía "tengo una misión, Naruto cuida a Jukyo nos vemos en unas semanas" con eso Kim abrió la puerta y salió en dirección al edificio Hokage

—señor Hokage, nos gustaría obtener una misión de clase C—dijo Yugao al Hokage que estaban mirándo a los Genins del equipo 4 examinado a cada uno

—¡que estas loca!, ¡no podemos arriesgar a la joven Uchiha! Si quieren una misión de clase C primero llenen el número requerido de misiones clase D— dijo un viejo que se encontraba al lado del Hokage

—está bien, hay una misión diplomática de clase B pero solo tienen que llevar un mensaje sería buena para ustedes— dijo el Hokage preocupando al viejo que había hablado hace unos momentos que quería hablar pero el respeto al hokage se lo impidió

—y adonde tenemos que ir señor Hokage— dijo la jounin

—tienen que llevar el mensaje al tsuchikage, en Iwagakure— termino preocupando un poco a la jounin pero no podía decirle que no al Hokage

—aceptamos la misión—

Holahola

espero que la estén pasando bien con esta historia hasta luego que tengan buen dia le noche


	5. La noche y la sonrisa

El anochecer

Habían pasado cinco días desde que el equipo cuatro partió de Konoha ahora mismo se encontraban a un día de Iwa, pero Yugao había decidido que sería mejor descansar y seguir en la mañana, Yugao se había quedado a preparar el campamento mientras Yuki y Seika iban en busca de madera y Kim había ido en busca de agua, y para su suerte a varios metros había un río

Pero antes de que Recogiera el agua se puso a ver el cielo, que estaba iluminado por las estrellas que se veía espectacular

—es muy bello no es así— dijo una voz atrás de él, de inmediato el se volteo con la guardia en alto y hay vio a una joven de pelo negro corto tes pálida y el color de sus ojos eran rosa, por la ropa podría jurar que era de la aldea de Iwa —pero sabes lo que no es bello— termino de hablar la chica mirando a Kim

—que— dijo Kim

—los estupidos Ninjas de Konoha que no saben dónde se encuentran— dijo ella mientras lo miraba con furia, —y dime escoria de Konoha que haces aquí y que sea una buena respuesta, porque si no me gusta o no me convence tendré que matarte y no queremos eso ¿o sí?— termino de forma sarcástica lista para atacar

—no importa lo que digas, vas a tratar de matarme verdad— dijo Kim, mientras la chica sonrío

—no te confundas no lo voy a tratar...— dijo mientras se lanzaba a una gran velocidad y le daba una patada en la cabeza que Kim logró contener con su mano —te voy a matar— dijo llena de enojo mientras trataba de golpearlo entonces sin darse cuenta habían llegado al río y entonces en un aumento de velocidad de la chica Kim no pudo reaccionar y recibió dos golpes uno en el estomago que lo dejo sin aire y otro en el rostro que lo mando a volar hasta el otro lado del río cuando se recuperó vio un dragón de agua apunto de golpearlo y lo único que logró hacer fue colocar las manos enfrente para protegerse lo mejor posible, pero aun así había sido arrastrado varios metros hacia atrás chocando con una roca el impacto había sido muy duro, Kim estaba apunto de quedar inconsciente pero se levanto y sin darse cuenta en su labio roto estaba formada una sonrisa empezaba a sentir la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo y a una velocidad mucho mayor que la de antes apareció a un lado de la chica listo para acabarla de un golpe, pero tuvo que brincar atrás ya que una roca muy grande había caído donde el estaba, la chica se había sorprendido por la velocidad de Kim pero ahora parecía molesta por la persona que había llegado

—que estás haciendo Kurotsuchi— dijo el hombre que había llegado y había atacado a Kim con la roca, el hombre ahora mismo miraba solo a la chica lo que Kim iba aprovechar si no fuera porque su sensei había llegado y se había puesto enfrente de él su sonrisa desapareció en cuanto había visto a su sensei, entonces pudo escuchar pasos detrás de él y vio a sus compañeras, el hombre seguía regañando a la chica que parecía importarle un comino ya que seguía mirando a Kim con molestia, entonces el hombre se volteo a verlos

—Ninjas de Konoha les pido una disculpa por lo que mi hija hizo, lo siento— dijo mientras se inclinaba y obligaba a la chica a inclinarse agarrando su cabeza, Yugao estaba con los nervios a flor de piel lista para la batalla

—está bien no pasó nada— dijo Yugao

—supongo que son los mensajeros del Hokage— dijo el hombre con seriedad, mientras la chica se cruzaba de brazos y se trataba de ir si no fuera porque el hombre la sujetó del cuello del chaleco evitando que se fuera

—así es, supongo por su vestimenta que son Ninjas de Iwa— decía con seriedad, mientras Yuki y Seika miraban a Kim que parecía alterado

—si el Tsuchikage nos mando para servirles de guía, para que no les pasara nada— decía el ofendiendo un poco a los Ninjas de Konoha

—o que buena gente, pero creo que la chica de hay sabe que podemos cuidarnos— decía Yugao provocando un poco a los Ninjas de Iwa, y los dos se empezaron a mirar con molestia

—como sea acompáñenos el Tsuchikage nos pidió que en cuanto los viéramos los lleváramos ante el, vamos Kurotsuchi— dijo el hombre empezando a caminar, unos segundos pasaron para que lo empezarán a seguir.

Ya al amanecer el equipo cuatro se encontraba en el despacho del Tsuchikage esperando su llegada junto al hombre y Kurotsuchi, Seika estaba sentada leyendo un libro mientras Yuki miraba a Kim que se estaba tocando el labio partido que parecía molestarlo, entonces ella empezó a buscar en su mochila llamando la atención de Kurotsuchi y de Kim, entonces después de encontrar lo que estaba buscando se puso enfrente de Kim, que se puso nervioso ya que ella estaba muy cerca de el entonces se puso más nervioso al sentir como ella tocaba su labio con su meñique y sin darse cuenta el abrió un poco la boca, entonces sintió un frío en su labio y se dio cuenta de lo que pasó ella le había puesto pomada o algo para la herida, entonces la vio hay todavía sin moverse mientras lo miraba

—am gracias Yuki-chan— y sin darse cuenta Kim le había puesto el chan a su nombre lo que ocasionó una sonrisa en ella que se fue a sentar al lado de Seika, unos minutos después y el Tsuchikage entraba volando por su ventada sorprendiendo a las Genins de Konoha

—lamentó la tardanza pero me vi atorado en un asunto muy pegajoso— decía el mirándo a Kurotsuchi que mostró una sonrisa simplona que llamó la atención de Kim no supo porque pero le recordó a Naruto —bueno dónde está el mensaje de Sarutobi— Yugao se acercó y le dio un pergamino que leyó y guardo en su escritorio —Kurotsuchi-chan que me dices quieres participar en el examen Chunin que hace Konoha y Suna—

—abuelo yo solo quiero pelear con el— dijo Kurotsuchi señalando a Kim que solo miraba con seriedad lo que estaba pasando con un pensamiento "así que es nieta de un Kage"

—pos si quieres pelear con el tendremos que participar en este examen, jovencita dígale a Sarutobi que nos veremos en el examen chunin— decía el Tsuchikage mirando a Yugao que se molesto por la forma en que se refería a su Hokage, ella con respeto se despidió y salió en dirección a Konoha

Mientras los Ninjas de Konoha caminaban por las calles de la aldea recibían insultos y miradas de odios que como tal ellos ignoraban, pero se notaba que el odio que Iwa le tenía a Konoha había ido en aumento y era comprensible hasta un punto, Seika y Yuki iban platicando sin tomarle importancia a eso, Yugao iba enfrente del grupo sin mirar nada que no fuera el frente y Kim el miraba a las personas que los insultaban y la mayoría eran jóvenes los adultos no decían nada ya que ellos sabían lo que pasaba en una guerra, una guerra que ellos sufrieron.

Seis días habían pasado y el sol apenas salía en Konoha, el equipo cuatro se encontraba en el despacho del Hokage entregando el mensaje del Tsuchikage, cuando terminaron Kim decidió ir a la academia a recoger a Jukyo y a Naruto, pero de paso fue a una armería donde había hecho un pedido, cuando entro vio un gran salón lleno de estantes con diferentes tipos de arma que iban de kunais hasta Guadañas, el siguió caminando hasta llegar al mostrador donde había una joven mujer que era la dueña de la tienda, cuando ella lo vio busco en el mostrador y sacó una caja de madera que estaba amarrada con un lazo dorado

—Kim por fin vienes, estaba pensando que no lo querías— decía ella con sarcasmo, mientras el abría la caja y en ella habían dos guantes de una tela plateada que tenían las puntas de los dedos de acero negro

—lo lograste Yui, eres impresionante— decía Kim mientras se ponía uno de los guantes que se ajustaba perfectamente a su mano entonces concentro un poco de chakra y las puntas metálicas se fueron expandiéndose hasta convertir el guante de tela en un guante metálico de un color negro brillante, cuando dejó de ponerle chakra el guante volvió a la normalidad, —bueno y cuánto va a ser— decía poniéndose los dos guantes mientras Yui guardaba la caja y miraba a Kim con una sonrisa que lo puso nervioso

Dos horas después y se miraba a Kim en la entrada de la academia con lagrimas en sus ojos, pero eso sí con sus guantes bien puestos y sin dinero, pero su tristeza desapareció al ver lo que estaba pasando al frente en el patio Jukyo estaba siendo molestaba por un sensei que le estaba diciendo que no sabia nada, que debía renunciar a la idea de ser un ninja pero ella tenía una gran determinación y le respondió a su sensei "usted no decide mi vida" con eso el sensei estaba furioso y le levantó la mano, Kim en su mente pidió que no lo hiciera, pero el sensei lo hizo y le dio una fuerte cachetada a Jukyo, antes de que terminara de recoger la mano Kim a una gran velocidad entro a la academia y golpeó al hombre en la cara mandándolo a volar contra la pared exterior de la academia, el sensei se levanto rápido pero tenía la nariz rota sangrando a mares

—maldito mocoso, como te atreves a golpearme— decía el sensei molesto preparándose para golpear al Genin, mientras Jukyo estaba sorprendida por lo que estaba pasando los demás niños habían ido a hablarle al director, mientras en uno de los árboles estaba un Jounin de pelo plateado mirando cómo se desarrollaba todo

—te voy a lastimar—decía Kim con los brazos abajo y de un momento a otro Kim desapareció de la vista del sensei

Es todo por hoy gracias chan chan chan, amenos que lo leas unos días después por qué ya estará otro y bueno eso verdad jaja


End file.
